Lo que hace la falta de sueño
by Strangela
Summary: Ludwig tiene sueños extraños sobre su hermano, pero resulta que Gilbert también. La canción, por si a alguien le interesa, es "Mi agüita amarilla" de "Los Toreros Muertos". Germancest. Gilbert Uke. Lemmon. ADVERTENCIA: decepción asegurada (no os toméis muy en serio lo que digo).


__Hola de nuevo. Otro Germancest, espero que no me consideréis una pesada. Esto es simplemente un lemmon cutre de un solo capítulo que escribí porque me aburría y porque no sé cómo continuar mi fic bueno. Espero que os guste y dejadme reviews, por favor aunque sean críticas. Bye~

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

_-Luuuuuuud... –dijo el albino, poniendo cara inocente._

_-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió el otro en tono cansino._

_Gilbert trazó pequeños círculos en la mesa con la yema del dedo, mirando hacia abajo y sonriendo._

_-Es que no entiendo este ejercicio... ¿me lo explicaaaas? _

_-A ver... –suspiró. Cogió el libro- "Halla un número sabiendo que su 20% es 69". ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que no entiendes?_

_-El número "69"._

_-Esto es otro de tus pensamientos obscenos, ¿verdad? –dijo Ludwig, comprendiendo de pronto lo que le pasaba a su hermano por la mente._

_Estaban en clase de matemáticas, haciendo repaso general de todo lo que habían dado en secundaria. A Gilbert, esa asignatura nunca le había gustado, pero una cosa tan sencilla como esa sabía hacerla perfectamente._

_-Weeeeest, ¿hacemos un 69?_

El rubio se despertó de golpe. No, no, no. No era bueno tener ese tipo de sueños. Y menos cuando los protagonistas eran él y su hermano.

Se incorporó y retiró las sábanas. Estaba empapado en sudor, y eso que hacía frío. Se levantó de la cama y la hizo. Entró en el cuarto de baño y levantó la tapa del váter.

"_Y creo que he bebido más de 40 cervezas hoy  
y creo que tendré que expulsarlas fuera de mí  
y subo al váter que hay arriba en el bar  
y la empiezo a mear y me hecho a reír  
y sale de mí un agüita y amarilla cálida y tibia  
Y baja por una tubería,  
pasa por debajo de tu casa,  
pasa por debajo de tu familia,  
pasa por debajo de tu lugar de trabajo,  
mi agüita amarilla, mi agüita amarilla.  
Y llega a un río,  
la bebe el pastor,  
la beben las vaquitas,  
riega los campos,  
mi agüita amarilla, mi agüita amarilla.  
Y baja al mar,  
juega con los pececillos,  
juega con los calamares,  
juega con las medusas  
y con las merluzas  
que tú te comes.  
Mi agüita amarilla, mi agüita amarilla,  
mi agüita amarilla, mi agüita amarilla.  
El sol calienta mi agüita amarilla,  
la pone a cien grados,  
la manda para arriba,  
viaja por el cielo,  
llega a tu ciudad  
y empieza a diluviar._

Moja las calles,  
moja a tu padre,  
tu madre lava la vajilla con mi agüita amarilla.  
Moja el patio del colegio,  
moja el ayuntamiento  
mi agüita amarilla, mi agüita amarilla.  
Y creo que he bebido más de 40 cervezas hoy  
y creo que tendré que expulsarlas fuera de mí  
y subo al váter que hay arriba en el bar  
y la empiezo a mear y me hecho a reír  
y me pongo a pensar  
dónde irá, dónde irá,  
dónde irá, dónde irá.  
Se expandirá por el mundo,  
pondrá verde la selva,  
y lo que más me alegra  
es que mi agüita amarilla será un liquido inmundo,  
mi agüita amarilla, mi agüita amarilla..."

-¡Gilbert, deja de cantar! –gritó Ludwig. Todas las mañanas la misma cancioncita, empezaba a hartarse.

El rubio bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con su hermano bebiéndose ya el café matutino. Lo saludó con la cabeza y se echó su propio café en una taza, antes de sentarse al lado del albino.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, West? –preguntó Gilbert- ¿Has soñado con algo interesante?

Ludwig dio un largo sorbo a su café.

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque sé lo que soñé.

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua y se levantó para meter su taza vacía en el fregadero.

-¿Quieres saber qué he soñado yo?

-Es en vano que te diga que no, porque me lo vas a contar igualmente –resopló.

-Qué bien me conoces, Lud. Bien, te cuento: resulta que tú y yo estábamos en clase de matemáticas, en 3º de secundaria, y...

-Y me propusiste hacer un 69.

Al albino se le desencajó la mandíbula a causa de la estupefacción. Apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y, con una sonrisa incrédula, preguntó:

-¿Puedes leerme la mente?

-¡¿Qué?! No seas idiota, ese fue mi sueño –admitió, sonrojado.

Gilbert caminó hacia su hermano y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Te quiero.

-¡¿Eh?! B-bruder...

-¿Te acuestas conmigo? –inquirió, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡¿Ahora?!

-Pues claro, tonto. Y no te escandalices tanto, que tú tienes la misma mente sucia que tu hermano mayor. ¿O no?

-Estás loco –gritó Ludwig, histérico al principio, pensando como un degenerado después-. ¿Quién va arriba?

Gilbert guardó silencio durante unos segundos, pensando en la respuesta.

-TÚ –dijo al fin-. La tienes más grande.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-West, estás hablando con Gilbert Beilschmidt. Llevo toda mi vida entre pervertidos. He tenido infinidad de oportunidades de verte desnudo. Y, ¿sabes qué? Las he aprovechado TODAS.

-Cierto. ¿Te importaría levantarte de encima mía para que pueda subir a mi cuarto a follarte?

-Ahora estás pensando como un pervertido.

-Gracias. Desde pequeño he intentado ser como tú.

-Pues lo estás consiguiendo. Aunque nunca llegarás a ser tan asombroso.

-¿Qué no? Ja, eso habrá que verlo.

Ludwig se levantó y agarró a su hermano de la camiseta, arrastrándolo a su habitación. En cuanto entró en ella, tiró al albino sobre la cama y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

-Cuanta elegancia y delicadeza, Lud –comentó sarcásticamente Gilbert, que había caído de bruces, y aunque la cama estaba blanda, se había hecho daño.

-Je, eso es lo que menos puedes esperar de mí en estos momentos...

El rubio se quitó la camiseta con un solo movimiento de brazos, haciendo que Gilbert soltara un gritito ahogado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-nada... cr-creo que he cambiado de idea...

-Ah no. Tú te quedas ahí quietecito. Así aprendes a mantener cerrada tu gran bocaza.

El albino intentó escapar de la cama a cuatro patas, pero Ludwig lo agarró por una pierna y lo volvió a tumbar, sentándose encima de sus muslos. Gilbert forcejeó en vano, pues su hermano era demasiado grande y fuerte para que él pudiera huir de allí con vida.

Ludwig, sin dejar moverse al ojirrojo, se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, para después hacer lo propio con Gilbert.

Cuando hubo terminado de desnudarlo, lo puso boca arriba, para poder ver su cara mientras lo penetraba. Gilbert, que ya había perdido cualquier esperanza hacía ya tiempo, decidió no mostrarse débil con su hermano, aunque no tenía mucha seguridad en sí mismo.

-Oye, West, ¿te importaría ser suave conmigo?

Ludwig suspiró.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el primero en querer hacer esto y el que dijo que yo fuera arriba.

-Sí, pero es que... No me había parado a pensar en las consecuencias...

-Problema tuyo, lo siento.

El rubio, que ya estaba emocionado por poder hacer su sueño realidad (casi literalmente), decidió hacer al albino cambiar de opinión respecto a la situación. Tras lamer sus labios lenta y sensualmente, comenzó a bajar con la lengua por el cuello de su hermano, haciendo que éste se estremciera. Continuó descendiendo por su pecho, lamiendo los pezones, por su vientre, parándose en cada músculo del abdomen, hasta finalmente llegar a la zona vital entre sus piernas. Gilbert gimió de placer cuando la lengua de su hermano hizo contacto con su miembro y éste se enderezó de golpe como reacción. La lengua de Ludwig recorría todo el miembro del albino e incluso más, llegando a entrar en él a través de la zona trasera. El rubio escondió la lengua dentro de su boca y procedió a chupar el erecto miembro, intruciéndolo entero en su cavidad bucal.

-Aaahh, Weeeeest~ M-más...

En cuanto Gilbert comenzó a mover sus caderas, Ludwig decidió parar su acción, dejando a su hermano inmóvil y excitado como estaba, pidiendo más. Acercó su cara a la suya y juntó sus labios, metiendo la lengua dentro de la boca de Gilbert y enlazándola con la suya, mientras, sin que el albino se diera cuenta, iba introduciendo su propio miembro en la entrada de su hermano. Cuando le quedaban un par de centímetros escasos por meter, terminó con una suave embestida, llegando al fondo y haciendo que Gilbert se separara de él con un gemido de dolor.

-¿No se suponía que tú ya habías hecho esto muchas veces?

-S-sí, p-pero nunca con u-una t-tan graande... –replicó como pudo.

Ludwig suspiró y esperó a que Gilbert se acostumbrase, momento que el albino le indicó envolviendo las caderas del rubio con sus piernas. Ludwig comenzó a embestir con ligeras estocadas, mientras Gilbert gemía del placer y el dolor que eso le causaba.

Cada vez más velocidad y fuerza, y Gilbert ya empezaba a delirar. Estaba asombrado de que no le doliera tanto como había pensado, pero no por ello menos agradecido.

-¿T-te gusta mi polla?

-M-me encanta~ Es –aah- g-grande y –aah- du-dura...

-A mí t-también me gusta tu culo... Es húmedo y caliente... Y-y apretado...

Ludwig sintió la llegada del éxtasis y comenzó a embestir con el mayor ritmo que le fue posible en el último momento, corriéndose dentro de su hermano al mismo tiempo que él.

Salió de dentro de Gilbert y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, mientras el albino hacía lo mismo. Ambos se taparon con la sábana y Gilbert se abrazó a su hermano, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Te quiero, West.

Ludwig sonrió.

-Yo también a ti.

Pero Gilbert no pudo escucharlo, pues ya se había dormido.


End file.
